


Snape Takes a Sick Day

by 84Reesdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: Post-War, Snape Lives AUSeverus and Hermione have found unlikely companionship in one another in the year following the Wizard War. Snape did not escape unscathed and must rely on Hermione's aide. He has his good and bad days.  But even a bad day can quickly be turned around.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Snape Takes a Sick Day

He walked with a limp these days, though sometimes, he strolled slowly and methodically enough that it was mostly concealed. He had his good days and his bad days, the level of pain seemed to come and go with the weather patterns. But he rarely complained beyond the occasional lament of life before he was lame. He detested the cane that helped him, though Hermione had to admit, it added a certain something to his allure. 

Severus had insisted on continuing his tenure at Hogwarts post-war. Hermione worried about the implications. She hated the thought of the ignorant ideas that some might spread, the whispers of the dense crowd that couldn’t understand the great, personal sacrifice he’d made on behalf of their world. Parents had sent owl after owl with concern about him continuing to teach their young children, too daft to comprehend the truth. 

It was an appreciation for that sacrifice that had led her to him in the first place. She’d been a talented self-studied healer; inspired by books and parchments on the subject. It’d been subtly suggested by Dumbledore before his untimely parting. It was only after his death that she realized he understood the importance of passing the torch; she’d been humbled and honored to take possession of that flame. 

Over time her appreciation turned to some level of fondness. Though years of brushing with death had hardened him, his miraculous recovery from Nagini’s fangs at the hand’s of Hermione’s earnest remedy had altered his perception of her. He’d felt guilt at first. Guilt that any level of attraction to this person that he’d educated from the age of eleven was indeed, perverted. But as time passed under her care, he lost sight of the child only to have that vision replaced with the mature, young woman she’d become. 

She’d had her share of snarky remarks to combat his own snide retorts. The war had given her a better sense of sarcasm and tenacity. She’d lost her fear of the potion’s master once she understood his protective wall...and he’d let her through it.

“You’re in pain, aren’t you,” Hermione asked, still snuggled under the sheets and downy blankets. The castle walls still put a chill in the air. Snape’s back was to her as he stood in front of his wardrobe. One hand leaned against the wooden frame, his eyes closed as he tried to will away the sharp burning in his thigh, “You should take the day, it's not as if you don’t completely deserve it,”

“It’s brewing day, exams for the first years. I cannot simply take the day,” He tried to sound as normally drawl as he always did. But the ever so slight waver was detectable to her ear as a hoofprint was to the eye of a tracker. 

“Severus. McGonagal will understand,” Hermione sat up, letting the satiny strap of her chemise fall from her shoulder. She had a multitude of methods for persuading him to do as she pleased. She just had to be exceedingly subtle in her approach.

“Headmistress McGonagal’s understanding of the situation does not change the fact that my presence is very much needed. Required, actually.” he reached for a collared shirt, his skin prickling with a cold sweat. 

“What if I need you?” She sat up to her knees, the covers falling away from her in a heap. Her plea had an effect, his face turning a bit to the side as if his attention piqued, “And what if you need me, as well?”

“Miss Granger, are you attempting to seduce me at seven o’ clock in the morning?” he questioned. He had to admit, she had a way of making his mind distract from the pain. 

She shivered. She had been Mrs. Snape for several months, but he was fully aware of her autonomous reaction to that particular address. 

“All you’d have to do is lie there, I’ll do all the work,” She could have been speaking solely about healing, but she knew ambiguity commanded his attention just as much as blatancy, “Please, Severus,” 

She saw his shoulders rise and fall with a defeated sigh. His gait was severely altered even for the short travel back to the bed. She positioned herself on the edge of the mattress, pulling the drawstring of his pajama pants slowly. 

“It’s easier to work without these,” She loosened the waistband so that the fell helplessly to the floor. 

“Well, as long as it's in the name of professionalism,” He murmured, his sarcasm thick in accusation.

“Professor, I don’t think I like what you’re insinuating.” She feigned feeling insulted, but felt heat creep up her cheeks as his eyes fell to the pointed peaks that were poorly hidden by the clinging, satiny fabric. 

“You’re body betrays your intentions then, Miss Granger.” he resisted lifting his hands to cup her chest and feel his thumb brush past them, gliding along the deep crimson satin. 

\----------------------------------------------

He lay prone on the bed, completely exposed, but she knelt next to him. Her hands and attention were solely on healing his pain. The damage was deep and extensive. She had to admit to herself that as she healed him the night of the injury, she wondered if she was actually doing him a disservice. That particular serpent’s venom and devastating bite could cause lingering effects that she had little to no knowledge of. 

What if he never fully recovered? 

What if the life she saved would only be spent in agony?

What if he would resent her for her well-intentioned, but misguided help?

It took weeks to show any improvement. She spent evenings at his bedside, scouring texts from his collection, his myriad of bottled brews. Her unyielding bedside presence irritated Severus to no end, but he couldn’t have been more grateful for it at the same time. It was that care that began to change his perception of her. 

She used her wand intermittently, but it was her physical touch that he knew solicited the most relief. The aching muscle relaxed, allowing her mending to be more effective. She smiled as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder, his fingertips grazing over her shoulder blade. A deep breath of calm told her she was succeeding. 

“Feel better?” She questioned as she drew the tip of her want down his quadricep. 

“You have provided me with a great relief, Hermione.” His voice was more level. His hand still fell down her back, but so slowly. His grazing was so soft that it was almost a tickle that followed it. Her hands replaced the wand, slowly travelling up his leg. 

“That makes me very happy to hear that from you, Severus,” Her eyes flickered up to his and he could see that her bedside manner had already evolved into a completely different agenda. Her touch travelling to his inner thigh and creeping ever upwards gave her away as well. 

“I’m wondering now, if you don’t need some relief of your own…” His rumbling voice trailed off as his hand slid over her backside and back up underneath the hem.

“You’re always so perceptive, Sev,” She grinned impishly as her hand slid ever upward until she’d pushed his manhood upwards, laying it over his stomach. She stroked the underside slowly. She heard his breath catch everytime her fingertip flicked gently past the ridge of his glans. Those subtle, elusive reactions, she lived for them. 

She knew he was watching her. He seemed to enjoy watching her explore and discover him. She had to admit she was always enthralled with watching the way his shaft expanded, swelled, hardened. She enjoyed watching how his chest puffed when she would wrap her fingers around him and stroke, as she did now. 

She said nothing to discourage him as his hand slid to her thigh and crept its way towards her sex. His fingers tips slipped into her crevice to find her slick already. The heat surrounded his probing fingers as he pressed her tender bud. Her breath became shakier as her legs parted more. He enjoyed how she could not restrain her reactions. With her guard down, she allowed herself to be impulsive in his presence. He massaged her bud in-time with the stroking motion of her hand. Her hips moved, grinding her mound into his fingers more firmly. She let out a long groan as he slipped his fingers back to her hole and let her sink themselves on them. 

Her mouth took the place of her hand as she descended. She moved slowly at first, feeling the heat of his rigid skin against her tongue. The texture of his foreskin and the ridges of his veins were a treasure map to pleasing him. 

“Naughty little witch,” He grumbled through his jaw was clenched, “This was your plan all along wasn’t it,” He accused her. Her smirk as she released him from her mouth and swirled her tongue around his twitching head was as much of an affirmative answer as he’d get. 

She straddled his hips as he tried to keep the effect she had on him a secret. Somehow the sweltering heat and snug fit of her sex around his robbed him of reason everytime. He was good at keeping a straight face, but she saw the widening of his eyes, the purse of his lips, the flare of his nostrils. Though they were slight, they were there. She moved her hips slowly to the slow beat of a tune in her mind. 

She let her head fall backwards as her tousled curls fell down her back. Her hips grinded against him, letting her teased bud rub against the black curls of his pelvis. As charged as she was, even her slow methodical pace couldn’t stall her release. She let it roll over her slowly, her sex rippling around his cock as spasms came and went. 

Severus watched in awe, unable to detect a hint of pain as his hands slid under her thing garment to grip her waist. The other strap fell down from her shoulder in the midst of her twitching orgasm. The slick fabric had nothing to cling to except those impossible hardened nipples that jutted from the swell of her breast, almost painfully it seemed. He nudged the satin until it couldn’t hold to even those delicious peaks. 

His grip on her waist urged her to move with more urgency, his dark eyes fixed on the way her breasts moved in almost a violent sway as she fucked him. Occasionally they focused on the way his shaft forced its way between those delicate pink lips, stretching them open. She only became more incensed as her pleasure increased. She was not the boring witch he’d assumed she would be. 

“Fill me up with your cum, Professor…” She gasped, looking down at him as her curls bounced over her shoulders. His hips were returning her movements down as he chased the orgasmic itch that was building in his loins. She grabbed his hands,leaning forward just enough so that he could grip her bouncing breasts. He acquiesced, using his forefinger and thumb on each hand to roll and pinch her nipples. He did so increasingly more firmly until she whimpered out. He didn’t stop completely, taking her to that threshold over and over, feeling her cunt gush more and more as he manipulated them. 

“My dirty, dirty little Gryffindor,” He hissed, “Letting her Professor bugger her slutty little hole,” He paused, his balls twitching as his words were affecting him as much as her. 

She nodded firmly, her mouth hanging slack and her face scrunched slightly as she tried to wiggle her sex more around him. She wanted to cum again. She wanted to cum with him. 

“Please….pleeeease, Professor,” She gasped in a raspy whisper. Her eyes fell shut as her body shivered and he thrusted up firmly when he felt his shaft jump and swell. His seed was plentiful and warm filling her womb. He used his hands to jerk her hips toward him to match the eruption of each stream. 

\--------------------------------------------------

She loved this aftermath, laying her head on his sweat dappled chest. Feeling his fingers trailing up and down...up and down...up and down her spine. She did the same to random parts of his bare body, for now avoiding waking the tired beast resting atop his loins. He needed to rest, his pain would return sooner than later if he continued to push himself physically. 

“I’m beginning to really appreciate your medical expertise, Miss Granger,” he teased in a low, gravely tone. 

“You’re lucky you’re such a good patient,” She pinched his hip lightly, the ever so slight rumble of a laughter resonating in his chest.


End file.
